A PUCKTANA story
Hey Leute dies ist meine erste ff.Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen eine Liebesgeschichtethumb|360px|right zu machen viel spass beim lesse Entschuldigt meine Rechtschreibung und die vielen Fehler die es haben wird ich bin nicht besonders gut in Deutsch!!!!! story Santana und Puck sind beide vergeben, Santana ist mit Brittany und Puck mit Quinn zusammen. Die Beziehung zwischen Quinn und Puck funktioniert allerdings schon seit längerem nicht mehr gut, da Quinn das Gefühl nich los werden kann, dass Puck sie betrügt, worüber sie sehr Angst hat da sie ihn so sehr Liebt. Im Gegensatz zu Puck und Quinn's Beziehung läuft die Beziehung von Brittany und Santana super bis eines Tages etwas furchtbares passierte........ Kapitel 1 auf dem Flur Quinn auf dem Schulflur im Gespräch mit Rachelthumb|322px Quinn: Hey Rachel: Hey Quinn, wie gehts? Quinn:Gut, und dir? Rachel:Mir gehts auch gut, danke. Du siehst gestresst aus, ist etwas??? Quinn:Ja! Hast du Puck gesehen? Rachel: Puck, nein den habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Wieso was ist los? Quinn: Wir haben uns Gestern im Breadstix verabredet, und dieses Arsch kam einfach nicht, nicht einmal an sein Handy ist er rangegangen. Rachel: Hast du den auch versucht bei ihm zuhause anzurufen??? Quinn: Ja, seine Mutter hat abgenommen und hat gesagt das er nicht zuhause ist. Rachel: Was willst du jetzt tun? Quinn: Sobald ich ihn gefunden habe, werde ich mit ihm reden, denn ich hab eine ganze Stunde auf ihn gewartet und du kannst du mir glauben das werd ich nicht auf mir ruhen lassen, der kriegt noch Ärger, wenn ich diesen Typ sehe!!! Rachel: Gut so Quinn, zeig diesem Typ wie stark wir Frauen sein können! Quinn: Da kannst du dich darauf verlassen Rachel: Aber Schrei ihn nicht zu doll an Ok??? Quinn: Ok Rachel:Dann such du lieber mal Puck und ich geh zu Finn, der sucht mich bestimmt schon Quinn: Ok, danke Rachel Rachel: Bitte bye Quinn: Bye Kapitel 2 Quinns Verdacht Quinn ist auf der Suche nach Puck und wird auch sofort fündig Quinn: Wo bitte warst du gestern Abend?!?!? Kannst du mir das mal sagen?!?!? Puck: Wieso? Bist du jetzt mein Boss, dass ich dir schon sagen muss wo ich in meiner Freizeit bin? Quinn: Nein!!! Das Problem ist, dass wir gestern Abend im Breadstix verabredet waren und du nicht aufgetaucht bist! Ich hab eine ganze Stunde auf dich gewartet und du bist nicht gekommen!!!! Puck: Oh, scheisse, sorry das hab ich total vergessen und du bist sicher, dass das gestern war..? Quinn: Ja, Puck, das war gestern!!! Puck: Ok ääääh sorry. Quinn: Betrügst du mich??? Puck: Was? nein wieso? Quinn: Ich hab das Gefühl du intressierst dich kaum noch für mich. Puck: Ich intessier mich für dich.. Quinn: Dann beweis es, ich kanns nich mehr ertragen. Puck: Ja ich kanns auch nicht mehr ertragen... Quinn: Was??? Puck: Du zickst nur noch rum, das geht mir so auf den Sack! Quinn: Na schön, wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja nur noch eins tun. Puck: Was? Quinn: Ich mach schluss!!!! Puck: Du machst also Schluss.. Quinn: Genau und du musst gar nicht versuchen mich zurück zu bekommen. Puck: Ja, alles klar, wollt ich auch gar nicht!!!! Kapitel 3 Rat von Santana Puck sucht Rat bei Santana, da Quinn ihn verlassen hat.thumb|306px Puck: Santana! Kannst du mir kurz helfen? Santana: Was willt du? Puck: Also es geht um Quinn, sie hat mich verlassen, weil ich sie gestern Abend versetzt habe. Santana: Ok und wie soll ich dir da helfen, du weißt doch, dass Quinn und ich schon seit längerem keinen guten Kontakt mehr haben.thumb|221px Puck: Ja, ich weiß, aber du kennst sie gut und bist gut im Sachen einnreden. Santana: Kann sein, aber wieso sollte ich gerade dir helfen??? Puck: Gute Frage, ich weiss doch auch nicht, ich will einfach Quinn zurück.. Santana: Ich wüsste nicht wie ich das anstellen sollte. Puck: Bitte! Etwas wird dir schon einfallen. Santana: Frag doch Rachel, die kennt Quinn besser als ich, ausserdem muss ich jetzt gehen, Britt wartet bestimmt auf mich. Puck: Santana warte!!! Santana: Was willst du, geh doch mit Quinn ins Breadstix, dann verzeiht sie dir sicher.thumb|294px Puck presste seine Lippen auf die von Santana doch Santana rannte weg. Puck: Was hast du da gerade getan?! Küss ich eine Lesbe?! Kapitel 4 Verat oder nicht? Santana: Hey Brittthumb|300px Brittany: Hey Sany, wie gehts? Santana: Gut dir? Brittany: Gut, hast du gerade mit Puck gesprochen? Santana: Wieso? Brittany: Ich sah vorhin euch zwei am Reden. Santana: Achso, das ja war nichts besonderes. Brittany: Um was gings den? Santana: Quinn hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht und er hat mich nach Rat gefragt sonst nichts. Brittany: Ok sonst nichts?? Santana: Komm wir haben Glee Proben!!!! Brittany: Ok aber ich hab dich doch etwas gefragt! Santana: Das kann warten. Santana wusste ganz genau, dass wenn sie Brittany etwas von diesem Kuss erzählen würde sie durchdrehen, deswegen schwieg sie, da sie keinen Streit wollte. Kapitel 5 Alles ändert sich Santana: Puck können wir reden?thumb|342px Puck: Ja klar was gibts ? Santana: Nicht hier gehen wir in den chorraum Im Chorraum Puck: Also was gibts? Santana: Es geht um diesen Kuss ich versuch die ganze Zeit nicht daran zu denken doch trotzted muss ich es immer wider Puck:Mir gehts genau so Santana: Und was machen wir jetzt Puck: Ich denke wir müssen da nicht gross nachdenken Santana:OMG was kommt jetzt? Puck: Du liebst Brittany also du bist vergeben und stehst auf mädchen also das war nur ein ausrutscher Sie waren beide so zufrieden bis sie sich wieder Küssten doch diesmal war es vielbesser als sonst allesging vergessen die zwei hatten nur noch sich im Kopf Kapitel 6 Verrat In einem Lehren Zimmer in der Schulethumb|334px Santana: Brittany wir müssen reden Brittany: Was ist los? Santana: Es geht um das Gespräch zwischen Puck und mir wegen Quinn ich hab dir da nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt und das kann ich nicht ich weis das du nacher warscheindlich nicht mer mit mir sprichst aber ich muss es dir einfach sagen Brittany: Süsse sag nicht sowas egal was passiert ich werd immer für dich da sein Santana: Ok, also nach diesem Gespräch rufte Puck mich zurück und da hab ich ihm noch ein Rat gegeben doch dann kam er auf mich zu und dan Küsste er mich aber ich bin sofort weggerannt. Gestern sprachen wir nochmal wegen diesem Kussund naja wir haben gesagt es ist ein Missverständniss was es auch war doch dann kam es u einem weiteren Kuss doch diesmal nich von ihm aus sonder .........thumb|310px Brittany: Sondern............. Santana: Sondern von uns beiden aus ich weis du wirst mich dafür hassen es tut mir auch total leid aber du darfst das nicht zu erst nemen ok??? Brittany: Nein nichts ist ok du hast eine andere Person geküsst 2 mal und das hinter meinem Rüken und ich dachte du wirst soetwas nie tun es ist aus Brittany rennt weinend davon Santana: Was habe ich da blos getan ich weis niccht mer weiter Pucck oder Brittany??? Kapitel 7 Die Entscheidung Santana muss sich entscheden wer sie will Puck oder Brittany Santana: Hey Puck Puck: Santana, hey was gibts Santana: Nichts nur Britt hat schluss gemacht weil ich sie nicht belügen wollte und wie läufts mit dir und Quinn? Puck: Scheisse die ist jetzt wieder mit Sam zusammen er würde sie angeblich nicht versetzen Santana: Oh na dann sorry Puck: Schon ok ich liebe sie seit längerem nicht mer also wassols Santana: Na du hast gut reden Puck: Tut mir leid wegen dir und Britt das war meine Schuld ich hätte dich nie Küssen dürfen Santana: Nein das war nicht deine Schuld das war meine schuld schlisslich kam der zweite Kuss nicht von dir Puck: Ach komm wir wissen beide das wir gleich viel schuld tragen der zweite Kuss kam weder von dir noch von mir der kam von uns beiden Santana Ja da hast du recht aber ich frag mich immer wieder wiso haben wir das getan oder hauptsächlich ich, ich liebte sie doch Puck: Liebte oder liebst du sie? Santana: Ach ich komm doch auch nicht mer mitt meine Hormone spilen total verrückt Puck: Soll ich dir was sagen? Santana: Kommt draufan wen es was ernstes ist da was? Puck: Ok, ich dachte die ganze Zeit das so ein Moment wie jetzt bei dir und Brittany irgendwann kommen wird wo du darüber nachdenkst und denkst und denkst aber du keine ahnung hast wiso es zudem überhaupt kam vieleicht dachtest du die ganze Zeit über nur das du eine Lesbe bist weil du Brittany so sehr als deine Bestefreundinn liebst das du dir eingeildet hast das du in sie verliebt bist. Santana: Ich weis nicht kann sein Puck: Sihst du und in Wahrheit stehst du wie jedes andere Mädchen auf mich Santana: Hahaha nicht witzig. Ich muss noch kurz zu Britt kommst du mit oder wartest du hier auf mich? Puck: Was wenn gar keins von beiden Santana: Dann klapp ich dir eine runter oder ich trett dir in die Eier ganz nach deiner wal Puck: Na wenndas so ist komm ich mit warte aber ein bischen vorher ok? Santana: Ok danke Im Chorraum am reden mit Brittany Santana: Hey Britt Brittany: Hey Santana: Ich weis du hast kein bock mit mir zu reden oder mich anzuschauen aber ich hoffe du höhrst mir wenigstens zu. Also es ist so das ich gemerkt habe das ich garnicht in dich verliebt bin und ich bin auch nicht Lesbisch das war nur eine Einbildung weil ich dich als meine Bestefreundinn so sehr mag und liebe und ich hab dich dazuangestiftet es auch zu denken und du hast es getan ich hätte sowas von dir nie erwarten dürfen und ich weis ganzgenau das wirbeide im tiefen inneren auf Jungs stehen und keine Lesben sind ich hoffe du vereist mir irgendwann also dan, Bye! Brittany: Warte du hast recht ich liebe immernoch Artie und ich weis das du Puck liebstund dich liebe ich auch aber nur als meine Bestefreundinn Santana: geht mir genauso Die beiden Umarmten sich Santana:Und jetzt tu was du am besten kanst geh und hol dir Artie Brittany: Na da kanst du dir aber sicher sein Kapitel 8 Ein song für Santana Santana ist nicht mer mit Brittany zusammensie sie ist singel An den schliesfächern Puck: Hey San Santana: Hey Noah Puck: Und wie gets Santana: Gut danke und danke das du mir geholfenhast heraus zu finden wer ich wirklich bin Puck: Mach ich immer wider fals du ein Problem hast dan komm einfach zu mir der Puckerman wird dir schon helfen Santana: Na gut zuwissen Puck: Aber momentan bin ich derjenige der Hilfe braucht, ich kenne da ein Mädchen das ich süss finde aber ich hab das Gefül sie will nichts von mir aber ich will trotzdem versuchen sie zu beeindrucken was soll ich machen du wieist doch wie ihr mädchen tikt Santana: Ich bin mir nicht so sicher dass sie nichts von dir will du bist ein toller, starker, cooler, gutaussehender Junge die meisten Mädchen der McKinleey stehen auf dich Puck: Danke! Santana: Sing ihr doch einen Song Puck: Ok, wenn du das sagst aber was für einen Song Santana: Na ein Lovesong Im Glee club Puck: Mr.Shue Darf ich ein song singen? Mr. Shue: Klar immer gern Puck: Dieser Song ist fürdich Santana Puck began "I'm the only one" zu singen, Santana war total überrascht das er ein Song für sie sang Kapitel 9 Auf dem Flur Puck steht nach der glee Probe bei seinem Schliesfachthumb|338px Santana: Hey Puck Puck: Hey Santana: Ich dachte nicht das du ein Song für mich singst Puck: Das dachten einige nicht Santana: Ja, aber wiso hast du das getan? Puck: Na, weil ich dir danken wollte Santana: Danken für was? Puck: Danken weil du so wundervoll bist und mir bei Quinn helfen wolltest Santana: Wiso wunderfoll??? Puck: Hast du es noch nicht geschnalt? Ich hab dich 2 mal geküsst, ich hab gefragt was ich machen sol weil ich auf ein Mädchen stehe um sie zu beeindrucken Santana: Und das heist? Puck: Santana, ich liebe dich Santana: Moment! Das Mädchen auf das du stehst und beeindrucken willst aber du dachtest sie will nichts von dir, damit meintest du die gane Zeit über mich? Puck: Ja...... Santana: Jetzt wird mir alles klar, auch wiso gerade diesen Song "I'm the only one" Puck: Na schön jetzt ist raus dan geh ich Santana: Warte!!!! Puck: Wiso? Es ist genau wie ich dachte du willst nichts von mir Santana: Du hast recht Puck: Siehst du Santana: Nein nicht das, ich meinte mit dem Song du bist wirklich der einzige, der einzige der ich will Puck: Und was soll das heissen? Santana: Es soll heissen das ich dich auch liebe PucK: Wirklich??? Santana: Ja wirklich Kapitel 10 Endlich wider zusammen Puck und Santana sind wieder zusammen, und das hat sich schnell rumgesprochen. Santana steht an ihrem Schliesfach. Puck: Hey Baby Santana: Hey Puck: Hast du heit schon was vor Santana: Nein Puck: Cool, kommst du heuteabend zu mir Santana: Klar wann Puck: So um 20:00 bei mir Santana: Ok, aber ist deine Mutter da Puck: Nein die hat ein Freund die schläft bei dem Santana: Und deine geschwister? Puck: Die sind bei den Grosseltern, also kommst du? Santana: Na dann kann ich ja nicht nein sagen um 20:00 Bei dir.Bye Puck: Bye Kapitel 11 Zuhause bei Puck Santana klingelt an Pucks Haustür Puck: Hey Santana: Hey Puck: Komm rein. Also willst du zuerst was esssen oder direkt zum Huptprogramm Santana: Du bist so ein Arsch Puck: Ich bin fürs Hauptprogramm Santana: Das hab ich mir gedacht Santana und Puck gehen in Pucks Zimmer und Schlafen miteinander. Die zwei verbringen die ganze Nacht zusammen. Am nächsten morgen als Santana aufwacht merkt sie dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett liegt und auch nicht aleine sondern Puck lag neben ihr. Santana höhrte eine Tür auf und wieder zu gehen sofort wekte sie Puck auf der noch immer schlief Santana: Puck wachauf! Puck: Was ist los? Santana: Jemand ist gekommen Puck: Das kann nicht sein, alle sind weg Santana: Anscheined nicht Puck: Ok, ich geh mal schauen bleib du hier Kapitel 12 Jemand zuhause? Puck: Hallo?!?! Mrs Puckerman: Puck hey Puck: Was machst du schon hier? Mrs Puckerman: Ich kamm früher um zu prüfen was du hier anstellst und ob du wieder irgendwelche Tussen anslepst bei dir weis man nie Puck: Du kanst mir vertrauen ich schlep keine Tussen an Mrs Puckerman: Wie gesagt bei dir weiss man nie kamm ja schon öfters vor das du mit irgendwelchen Tussis nachhause kamst Puck: Ok, Kannst du noch einkaufen gehen wir brauhen unberibgt esswaren Mrs Puckerman: OK ich geh dann wen du zur Schule gehst Puck: Geh doch jetzt schon dann hast du es gemacht Mrs Puckerman: Nein ich geh dann wenn du in der Schule bist Puck:Ok ich geh mich bereit machen für die schule Wieder in Pucks Zimmer bei Santana Puck: Meine Mom ist da die geht aber nicht bevor ich gehe Santana:Oh scheisse und jetzt? Puck: Zieh dich an ist mir scheiss egal was die sagt wir gehen jetzt Santana:Ok Nach ein paar Minuten Puck: Ok, Fertig? Santana: Fertig Mrs Puckerman: Jetzt wird mir alles klar du hast wieder so eine Tussi angeschlept Puck: Sie ist keine Tussi Ok!? By Kapitel 13 Alle glücklich und zufrieden Im glee club. Santana und Puck machen rum Quinn: Seit wann sind ihr zwei wider zusammen? Puck: Seit einer Woche Santana: Und wie läufts mit Sam? Quinn: Woher weist du das ich und Sam wieder zusammen sind? Santana: Puck hats mir ärzehlt Quinn: Klar wer sonst Sam: Hey! Quinn: Hey Sam: Kommst du? Quinn ja komme thumb|372px Rachel: Seit wann sind Puck und Santana wieder zusammen? Quinn: Seit einer Woche Rachel: und du und Sam? Quinn: Seit zwei Wochen Finn: Hey alter sind du und Quinn wieder zusammen? Sam: Ja wiso? Finn: Ach einfach so Alle sind Glücklich und zufrieden Hey leute, da diese ff sowiso niemand liesst ist sie hier fertig. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Drama